We Will Make Our Own Footsteps
by Rini1Nara1
Summary: A New Generation story, so OC's are implied. Rini Nara, the two tails jinchurikki, and Kashi Uchiha were the best of friends until Kashi left one day. Now, years later, Rini is a Genin and has Long forgotten about Kashi. Full summary inside. T to be safe
1. Broken hearts

**This is Chapter one of my story, Dedicated to Wolf Master Uchiha, whom, is I didn't have their help, I wouldn't….**

**a) Have Kashi, Wolf Master Uchiha created him!**

**And/or**

**b) have half of the ideas for this story, Therefore making Wolf Master Uchiha my somewhat co-writer that didn't….actually write anything…..**_**yet.**_

**Sorry for making you wait, WMU (Wolf Master Uchiha), I was trying to get it perfect!**

**I would also like to tell everyone that this is a NEXT GENERATION which signals OC's and things like that. Also, Naruto is the Hokage and Sasuke had returned to Konoha.**

**Repeat! NARUTO IS THE HOKAGE AND SASUKE HAD RETURNED TO KONOHA. For now at least…. **

**Disclaimer- I own what I made up, and I do not own what I don't.**

**This is not really my best chapter in the world, but prolouges never really are my best.**

**Now, without further ado, let me pr- Ow, that hurt. *blows on hand* Bad! Table!...OK, now where was I? Oh yea, Without Furthe- What do you want?... No, I don't want any of your cookies. PLEASE go away so that I can start. Thank you. Now, Finally, without further a- Oh my gosh I am going to be late. Just start the story, I'll deal with this later.**

Chapter 1

Back then A.K.A Heart necklaces and plots.

_A young Kashi Uchiha raised an eyebrow questioningly and tilted his head in a slightly confused manner as another young child, Rini Nara, clapped her hands excitedly and pointed at a strange looking pile of sticks and dirt that resembled nothing in particular. Kashi scooted a little closer to the pile and poked it cautiously, causing some of the sticks and mud to shift slightly._

_ "I don't get it." Kashi said, his dark blue eyes looking from the stick pile to Rini's face._

_ "What don'tcha get?" Rini questioned as she did a once over of her pile. Her face clearly showed that it was supposedly 'so obvious'. Kashi looked at it a little harder, trying to understand still._

_ "What is it?" Kashi asked. He walked around the pile, giving a thoughtful look that was a little strange on a four year old. _

_ "Ug, too much work to explain and its way to troublesome" Rini said as she pursed her lips. She collapsed into a laying position and stared up at the sunny, midday sky. A warm, summer breeze then blew over the two children and they relished in the short relief from the summer sun. Rini fingered her wavy blond hair and couldn't help but sigh, she couldn't wait till it was really long and wavy, unlike her mothers that was always short and in four pigtails. _

_ "You are so lazy, and you know how your mom feels about you saying 'troublesome', she always complains about how you sound like your dad way to much.." Kashi pointed out as he lifted his finger and pointed at Rini accusingly. Rini shrugged, not wanting to fight back and prolong this conversation that would get no where as she gazed up at the sky. _

_ Kashi fidgeted slightly and Rini couldn't help but notice a strange wave of anxiousness, nervousness, and shyness that had suddenly rushed into the air around them. It was coming from Kashi and Rini could tell by the way that he fidgeted slightly and looked over at her every few seconds that he wanted to tell her something. _

_ "What?" Rini asked, finally getting fed up with Kashi's nervous actions. Rini finally reasoned that it was less troublesome to ask him than put up with the dang fidgeting and other nervous habits. _

_ "I have something for you." Kashi said as he reached inside the pocket of his black pants. He slowly and carefully pulled out two necklaces, both with half a heart on them and when put together, would create a whole heart. "This is for you, Rini."_

_ Kashi handed the red heart necklace to Rini, who took it carefully and tied it around her neck as Kashi did the same. Rini marveled at the necklace, it was defiantly not cheep, and as Rini ran a small, four year old finger over the heart and marveled at how it silky and smooth it felt to her touch. It had a unique and intricate golden pattern around the edge, which makes it look that much more beautiful._

_ "Thanks Kashi. I love it," Rini said as a smile formed on her face. Kashi smiled back, and both children were radiating happiness. This was moment they would never forget, at least, they thought they would never forget it. _

_ Little did they know, or anyone else, that that was the last time they would see each other for a very long time._

_ to another place000000_

_ "Sai, you propose a wonderful plan." Elder Homaru said, nodding his head approvingly. "We need to get rid of Sasuke, He causes this village way too much trouble."_

_ Sai gave the elder a smile, but inside, he had another reason for wanting Sasuke out of the village. Sasuke had taken Sakura away from him, and if Sasuke left the village, then Sai would be the one there to comfort Sakura, and gradually taking his rightful place in Sakura's heart that Sasuke had stolen._

_ "What about Hokage-same?" A nameless elder questioned, "He is attached to the boy and will never let us do such a thing." Homaru gave a small, sly smile, showing that he had an idea that most defiantly didn't include playing by the rules and being good little Elders._

_ "We just won't tell Hokage-sama, then, and eliminate Sasuke, before the Hokage can stop us." Homaru said as he still grinned slyly._

_ Naruto narrowed his eyes angrily from his hiding spot in the ceiling and knew that there was only one way to stop this, or, at least, it was the only one he could think of this late at night. Naruto wished he wouldn't have to do this, but it was the only way to keep Sasuke alive without the Elders making the fuss that it was better to have Sasuke dead, thereby leading to a bunch of chaos that Naruto desperately needed to avoid._

_ Naruto's hands made the necessary signs for the flying thunder god technique and instantly appeared at Sasuke's house. Quickly and silently, Naruto jumped into Sasuke's window and into The Uchiha compound, currently only occupied by Sasuke, Sakura, and Kashi Uchiha. _

_ As soon as Naruto entered Sasuke and Sakura's bedroom, Sasuke shot out of his bed and into a fighting stance, ready to attack, before noticing that it was Naruto and letting his guard down slowly, curious as to why Naruto would come into his house at this late hour._

_ "Sasuke, you have to leave right now," Naruto said urgently, an uncommon seriousness and urgentness in his voice. Before Sasuke could question Naruto, Naruto explained the story to him._

_ When Naruto had finished, Sasuke gave a swift nod, showing that he understood what he must do. Naruto nodded back, before his face softened and become a little more Naruto like._

_ "I'll miss you Sasuke." Naruto said, giving his long time friend a quick but heartfelt hug, "Don't do anything too stupid." Sasuke gave Naruto a small smirk, before hugging him back slightly in a rare display of emotion. "If only there was another option…." Naruto spoke off handedly as the man hug broke apart. _

_ "Bye, dobe. I guess….I may just miss you. Make sure you don't do anything stupid either." Sasuke stated, giving another small smirk. Naruto couldn't help but return it with a large smile, accompanied by a trademark thumbs up. _

_ Naruto watched as Sasuke approached Sakura, who was still laying in their double bed, and kissed her on the head. Sasuke murmured some words in her ear that Naruto could not hear before stepping away from Sakura and staring at her longingly. Naruto knew they were short on time and let out a 'discreet' grunt, signaling Sasuke to get moving._

_ Sasuke reluctantly moved away from Sakura and gave Naruto another nod. Naruto gave him a salute before leaving the Uchiha compound, not really wanting to watch the best friend that he had finally got back walk away as he just stood there. _

_ Sasuke let Naruto jump out the window before rushing to the room next door, his son, Kashi's, room. _

_ Sasuke entered the sleeping four year olds bedroom and stared at him, wishing that he wouldn't have to leave his son behind. How easy, Sasuke marveled, would it be for him to just take Kashi with him so that he truly wouldn't lose everything? Would bringing Kashi with keep Sasuke from going insane from losing everyone he loves?_

_ Before Sasuke could keep up his mental debate, he acted. Quickly grabbing Kashi, careful as to not wake him, Sasuke put the four year old on his back and secured the scrawny child's arms around his neck. Swiftly, Sasuke adjusted the child a little more on his back before jumping out of the window and landing on a branch just outside of the house._

_ Sasuke jumped onto the roof of the Uchiha compound and took one last look over everything that he was about to leave behind. _

_ From the top of that roof, you could see all of Konoha, and Sasuke soaked it all in. That stupid ramen shop that Naruto was obsessed with, The other clan compounds that housed his other friends and their children, the Academy, the Hokage tower and the Hokage monument, all places that were near and dear to Sasuke and his friends. All places that Sasuke was about to leave behind and the only consolation was that he was taking Kashi with him._

_ Sasuke knew how much this would hurt Sakura, but this was hurting him so much more. At least Sakura would still have all her friends and her home. Somehow, to Sasuke, it seemed to cure Sasuke's fears for Sakura, although it didn't make much sense._

_ With one last glance at his precious home, Sasuke shifted Kashi's weight on his back, and then began to run._

_Away._

_Away from Konoha._

_His home._

__

_ Over the years, Rini and Kashi slowly forgot about each other until one day, they both wondered why they put on half heart necklaces everyday and who gave them the necklace. They would both shrug and just put it on out of habit, figuring that it was probably one of their parents that had given them the necklace._

_ Rini grew into a beautiful, intelligent, and sort of lazy teen. Her hair did grow out, into long, wavy blond hair that was always kept back with a white flower clip. The color was so much like her mother, Temari, and people always marveled at how much their hair colors matched. She also always wore a humongous fan on her back, which made her look even more like her mother, except for the fact that she got her father, Shikamaru's, black eyes. Rini was curiously short, and athletic looking like most Shinobi, and had bright, red lips that make her even more of a beauty, although no on knows who she inherited that trait from. Rini also has her fathers intelligence and laziness, although the laziness is toned down, and her mothers strong will. She has a weird tendency to do stupid things despite her smarts. Rini loves weapons, and dreams of becoming an Interrogation and Torture specialist when she grows up. Rini is also the two tails jinchuriki, which leads for her to go through many of the same pains that Naruto had gone through, with one difference, Rini has many people who care about her and take care of her. Currently, Rini has just graduated the academy, and is scheduled to take Kakashi's traditional bell test very soon. _

_ Kashi became a handsome, (also) intelligent, and somewhat dark teen. He has gotten his fathers personality, the anti social, and untrusting quality is ever present, except around a few special people. He has dark black hair, inherited from his father that frames his face and is spiked up in the back. Kashi's eyes are an enticing dark blue, inherited from an unknown source, unless he is using his sharingan. Kashi is also well built, medium height, and intelligent, like his father and mother. Kashi dreams of becoming a kage level Shinobi and the fastest Shinobi ever, and as he continues to train under his father, it seems to be within his reach. Kashi had acquired a scar at age five, from the left side of his jaw to his left eye, because the Raikage had captured him as revenge on Sasuke. Kashi doesn't really remember what happened, but knows that the scar came from the Raikage personally. Currently, Kashi is training his butt off so that he can make his father proud and achieve his dreams. Kashi is also part of a new organization called the New Akatuski, which his father had joined and therefore, Kashi had too._

_ Sakura has never forgotten about Kashi or Sasuke, and blames Sasuke for using her as a baby maker and than just running away. Sai has slowly come into the picture for her and comforted her when she found out Sasuke left. Sakura has eased through the pain of Sasuke leaving her and Kashi going with him, with the help from all her friends, and currently she just wishes that she could have seen Kashi grow up._

_ Naruto has never told anyone why Sasuke really left, and had no choice but to declare him a missing nin. There was no other way and Naruto needed the village to stay at peace, he just constantly pleads that Sasuke will understand._

_ Behind everyone's backs, a new evil has arisen, called the New Akatuski, which has the same purpose as the original: to hunt down the Jinchuriki and extract them from their hosts, creating the ten tails when they have them all. Team Taka, plus Kashi, and a few others have joined together to form the New Akatuski, which is as strong, if not stronger, than before. One of their targets happen to be Rini, since she holds the two tails inside of her. _

_ All these elements have come into play, and soon, they will come together, creating chaos unlike anything else._

**Hope you liked! I didn't really like it, but again, I never like my prolouges.**

**Please, Read and Review!  
><strong>

**Over and Out-**

**Rini1Nara1**


	2. Genin at last

**Chapter two, Here and ready!**

**Another thanks to Wolf Master Uchiha, who, (again), was a HUGE help. He was actually a huge help in this whole story, so make sure to give him a huge high five, *goes to give him a high five but realizes that he is not there* or….just PM our thanks to him. (OR LEAVE A REVIEW. Hint…hint)**

**The beginning is…..Ew, but it gets better near the middle….No, near the end. SO SORRY! **

**Disclaimer- I own what I made up, I do not own what I did not make up.**

Chapter two

Genin at last

"Congratulations, you have passed the bell test. You are all now a part of team 7." Kakashi Hatake said, his one visible eye lighting up with a smile. Rini Nara and Yugana Aburame let out a squeal of delight, both about to explode from happiness while their only male teammate, Shurui Hyuuga, just smiled gleefully.

"This is so awesome!" Yugana cried out as she ran a hand through her pixie cut brown hair, knocking out some of the leaves and twigs that had worked their way into her head during the numerous times that she had been knocked over during the bell test.

"Agreed, although the test was a little more bothersome than I would have liked." Rini said with an excited smile as she playfully high fived Yugana, who's happiness radiated off of her in waves. Shurui walked towards the two girls, ready to join the conversation, his pale eyes glittering with excitement that matched his comrades.

Rini quickly turned to high five Shurui, an audible 'bang' heard when their two hands connected. If possible, their smiles widened and before they could continue their celebrations, Kakashi cleared his throat, effectively ruining the moment and causing his new students to glare at him in annoyance.

"You can all celebrate later, after I talk to you guys" Kakashi said, pulling out the inappropriate orange book that he has read one too many times, "Be here tomorrow at nine A.M. sharp, and make sure you are ready to train and get your first mission. Eat breakfast, unlike today, and I suggest making sure that all of your supplies are in order for training. Other than that, don't go killing yourselves before you even get your first mission. G'bye." Before any of the new Genin could act, Kakashi Shunshined away, leaving a puff of smoke behind.

Awkwardly and slowly, the three thirteen year olds turned to face each other, looks of confusion on all of their faces. Rini's black eyes, Yugana's grey eyes, and Shurui's pale, non-pupil eyes all met each other and waited for someone to speak first.

"WHOOOOO!" Yugana screamed suddenly, the full effect of everything coming back to her as she jumped in the air, waving her arms wildly, "I'm a Genin, I'm a Genin! YES! HAHA! WHOOHOO!"

Rini and Shurui looked on, both of their eyebrows raised in a confused gesture, before Rini shrugged her shoulders as if saying 'what the heck' and joined Yugana in her ridiculous screaming and jumping, effectively making herself look equally ridiculous.

"We are Genin! We are Genin!" Rini and Yugana chanted, both of them now dancing in a very strange and almost gruesome manner. In any other case, Rini would have deemed this too troublesome but it was too happy of an occasion to be her normal, lazy self.

"Come on Shurui, try it, it's fun!" Yugana called out, tugging lightly on the pale boys brown shirt that flowed in the wind. Shurui quickly came to the conclusion that 'if you can't beat them, you join them,' and began to dance happily in a very un-Hyuuga like manner, but, if you think about it, Shurui is un-Hyuuga like most of the time.

It was a sight to behold, but everything comes to an end and the three of them slowly stopped their celebrations as they noticed how the sun was beginning to set **(Kakashi came SUPER late this time).**

"I guess we better get going," Shurui said, blowing some of his brown hair out of his face and slowly calming himself down.

Rini and Yugana nodded in agreement, and the three of them said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Break0000break0000

Rini POV

I walked down the slowly darkening streets of Konoha at a leisurely pace, not really in a hurry to hear my mom gush in her extremely loud voice about how I became a Genin. Really, I loved the women, but she can screech like a banshee.

Looking into the windows of the various shops on my way home, I tried to walk as slow as possible and got easily distracted by many of the shiny objects, I trait I think I inherited from my mother. Sometimes, it amazes me how people like mom, hot tempered and strong, are so easily distracted and transport into their own little world.

I continued to walk, still slightly swelled with pride from passing my Genin test, until I heard the vague sound of footsteps behind me. They were light at first, and I quickly concluded that I was being followed. I kept my same pace, not wanting to alert my followers that I had caught onto them.

Suddenly, the footsteps became louder, and closer and it sounded like a stampede of cows. I struggled to keep my same pace, all my instincts fighting against it, until I began to hear people yelling obscenities behind me. I instantly knew what was going on and a wave of pain and despair rolled over me, crushing my earlier happiness and pride.

"Two tailed demon!" A villager yelled from behind me, causing me to quickly turn and observe what was going on. There was a crowd of villagers, about twenty, and more than half were drunk men with beer bottles in hand or some other sort of sharp/glass object. A few ninja were scattered with them too, which are the people I feared the most.

I was about to start running but two particularly burly men came up to me and sent punches to my gut, causing me to double over in pain. I closed my eyes momentarily, trying to ignore the pain, and when I opened them, the villagers had surrounded me. I looked around desperately for a way out, but my searches stopped when the villagers closed in, beginning to kick me and throw their bottles at me, sending me withering in pain to the ground.

Pain exploded in my body and I struggled to stay awake, even when a villager kicked me in the ribs, sending another explosion of pain into my body, and I groaned in agony. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes and even as I struggled against them, they fell down my cheeks, leaving a wet, salty trail. I gasped for breath and shook uncontrollably, causing me to cry even harder, tears wracking my whole body, making it even harder to breath.

More people threw things at me and kicked me, but my body had begun to go numb. The glass from someone's beer bottle was now wedged into my arm, but I barely felt it, even as the red blood dripped down my arm in alarming amounts. My eyes had begun to blur from the shaking and the tears, causing me to get a slight rise of anxiety, making me wish that I could muster up my normal hot headed temper but something about the villagers always made me feel helpless.

"Die!" Punch.

"Demon!" kick.

"Monster!" Beer bottle.

"Killer!" A kunai from a ninja, I actually felt this one because it was embedded in my leg, the searing pain from it causing me to scream out in a horrid, near-death way. I barely registered it as my scream, the pitch of it so high and plain old _painful. _

"Murdered!" Another kick.

The villagers screamed in my ear, and it hurt me more than the physical pain did. Having the two tails sealed inside of me was a totally different thing than being the two tails but the villagers were so ignorant,….so in the dark that I just couldn't fight back. Why fight when they will just never understand? I am not stupid; I know they only accepted Naruto because he saved them. I haven't done anything for them to accept me.

I let out a ragged breath and almost didn't realize that the villagers had begun to leave. My strength was zapped, and the fan on the back that was so much like my mothers felt like it weighed 300 pounds. I knew I had to stand though, it was either stand or I would probably die here on the streets. The kunai in my leg made me think standing would be impossible, but ninja just did things like this, it was part of the job, and I was a ninja now. I had to work past it.

I struggled to my feet, putting my weight on my left leg, which didn't have the kunai embedded in it. I limped cautiously a few steps, quickly sucking in a gasp at each step, before determination overcame me. I needed to move. I had to make it to the one and only person who would understand.

Our Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

Break000000Break0000

I sucked in another breath, a sob wracking my body. I felt so weary, so hopeless, and utterly defeated. I limped another step and reached out my right hand towards the door knob to the Hokage's office, my hand shaking weakly and barely able to grasp the handle, so it took my last amount of strength to open the door.

I took what I promised myself to be the last few steps into the Hokage office and was almost immediately met with the familiar blue eyes of Naruto. I looked back into his eyes and he instantly knew what was going on and his normally carefree face set into a determined and serious expression before he moved into action, quickly placing me on the black couch located in the corner of the room.

Naruto was familiar with this routine, he fixes me up, we talk, I go home. The only reason I don't go to the hospital is because they refuse to treat me unless Sakura is there, Plus, it's nice to talk to someone like me.

I felt Naruto pull out the piece of glass, and sucked in a sharp breath before Naruto began to bandage it, blood quickly soaking through the band aids and quickly making me suppress the surge to vomit. Soothingly, Naruto muttered 'keep holding on' to me as he continued to work.

When Naruto began to work on the kunai, I began to go completely numb and my mind just wasn't attached to me body. I felt like I wasn't really there, like none of this was really real.

Slowly, I was being sucked into my own mind where I couldn't even tell if I had a body and I was unsure if it was good or bad. It seemed to me like all of the blood I was losing? Was not mine. That gross looking kunai? Wasn't in my body. All of this pain? Not from my body, at least that's what it felt like.

The rational part of me was screaming at the unrational part of me to get back into my sane mind before something bad happened. Sadly, my unrational part of me was stronger, and I drifted into the strange, almost nothingness.

I wished I had at least.

I was jolted back into my body when Naruto jerked out the kunai from my body and I let out a blood curling scream. The wish that I could just curl up and die sounded very good right now.

Naruto quickly handed me two pills and I swallowed them without question, and than my pain instantly faded. My body didn't feel numb, but it didn't feel pain, so I inwardly rejoiced, but my mind knew that it was temporary. Pills only lasted so long.

Naruto sat down next to me on the couch and I knew what came next, it was the only bright spot at times like this. The Talking.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Naruto said gently, meeting my eyes.

"Yea, sometimes you just want to….give up." I admitted, looking away from Naruto and changing my position on the couch so that I could lay down more comfortably with the fan on my back. "Giving up seems so much easier."

"Life wouldn't be fun if it was easy, Rini,." Naruto said, giving me a small smile, although he quickly turned somber, "but, even though it seems impossible, there are people that care about you, and when you give up, they feel like they have failed."

"People besides my parents?" I asked with a tiny smile, already almost feeling better but it quickly faded. Naruto nodded, also smiling, causing his eyes to light up in a way that made me just want to laugh. Well, it would have if I wasn't feeling like I got hit by a Rasengan.

"But they wouldn't have done anything!" I exclaimed, sitting up a little too quickly, which made me wince in pain, but I kept my position anyway.

"People just do things like that," Naruto said, shrugging, "and, if we didn't have pain, we wouldn't have moments that were painless. Sometimes, things like pain make you stronger, if you don't scum to the pain."

I looked at Naruto and wiped a stray tear out of my eye while I pondered on Naruto's words. They were indeed true, and it hit something deep in my heart that was hidden deep in the depths. I quickly understood what Naruto was talking about.

"I get it, Naruto." I said, staring into his eyes and noticing how, if you looked closely, you could tell that Naruto cared about me in an uncle-like way. "If you think about it, you have to have the bad to get the good." Naruto nodded, signaling for me to go on, and defiantly liking how I understood what he was saying, "Without hurt, there is no happiness, and you can't have things like peace without going through some type of hardship."

Naruto smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. I had learned a long time ago that Nartuo's smiles were infectious. When I was really little, I used to think Naruto had some weird smile disease, and would always run to my mom or dad when he would smile and than cause everyone else in the room would smile.

Naruto glanced up at the clock and his eyebrows quickly shot up in surprise. Me, being ever curious, couldn't help but look also and quickly saw why he was so surprised. It was eleven at night, and my mom and dad were probably worried beyond belief.

"Time for you to get going, Fanini." Naruto said, using an old nickname that I hadn't heard in a while and causing my smile to widen further. I had earned the nickname when I had first gotten my fan, the same one that is on my back now, and refused to let go of it even when I slept. People came up with the nickname by combining my name and the word fan and used it all the time until I began to smack them in the head every time they called me Fanini, causing them to get many headaches and stop calling me Fanini.

"I'll see you later, bothersome 'Ruko." I said, using the nickname I had some up with as a child when he was still the only one calling me Fanini.

I moved to get off the couch but Naruto lifted me off instead and placed me on my feet, saving me the trouble of having to get up and hurt myself even more. I nodded in thanks and waved goodbye before walking out of his office, trying to get home before the pills wore off.

0000000break00000break

"Rini, What were you doi- Oh my god." Temari said, starting to scold her daughter before noticing how beaten up and bruised she was. "They did it again, Didn't they? I have to go and kill some people, bring them back to life and tell them that if they touch my daughter again that I will kill them in unimaginable ways, and then kill them anyway just for fun." Temari said, getting angry instantly at the villagers, but it quickly wore off after her rant and her eyes misted over as she held back tears and hugged her daughter tenderly, being careful of her injuries and the large fan on her back.

"Its okay mom, Naruto helped me." I said, trying to comfort her. I knew that my mother worried about me, probably more than she should, and every time I came home after I got beaten up by the villagers, I knew my mom wanted to break down so badly and cry but she tried to stay strong, just for me.

"oh, honey," mom said, hugging me just a little tighter before looking at my injuries and gasping when she sees the kunai wound. She quickly takes a calming breath and I can tell it is taking all of her self control to not hug me until I suffocated. "SHIKAMARU, Get your lazy A- I mean Butt, OVER HERE!" My mom called out before rubbing my back soothingly.

"What is it, Temari, you t- oh god." Dad said as he walked into the room, startled when he saw me. He slowly walked over towards me and hugged me tenderly. When I hugged him back, my mom joined our hug, effectively making it a group hug and making me feel like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

When we broke apart, my mom was on the verge of tears and I was pretty close too. My dad had a look of deep concern on his face even though he looked no where near close to tears but then again, it was my dad. Tears were probably too troublesome for him.

"Rini," my dad said suddenly, "Go eat some of the dinner that is still on the table, than go to bed. Don't go hurting yourself." I nodded, smiling slightly, before walking into the kitchen, and bringing to my attention my growling stomach.

I slowly walked into my bed, tenderly as to not hurt myself even more and careful not to open up any of the already closing up wounds. By tomorrow, I hope that they are pretty much healed (Thank you, two tails).

Slowly snuggling into my sheets, I welcomed the safe and warm feeling of my bed. Today had just taken a lot out of me, and I almost fell asleep when my head hit the pillow until I heard a strange gasping sound. It took me a second to realize what it was and who it was coming from.

It was my mom crying in the room next door. She was trying to conceal her sobs, I could tell, and if I listened even more I could tell that my dad was comforting her quietly. Whispering words that I assumed were words of comfort, since I couldn't make the words out.

I didn't realize that I too had begun to cry until I reached up to remove s strand of blond hair from my face a felt the wetness on my face.

**SCENE!**

**Hope you liked it! Again, thanks to Wolf Master Uchiha for all of your help.**

**Please Read and Review, it makes me feel happier and update quicker.**

**Don't you want faster updated? I know I would. **

**R&R  
>R&amp;R R&amp;R<strong>

**R&R R&R R&R **

**Dooooo ittttt**

**-Rini1Nara1**


	3. Meet Kashi

**Three is on its way and, again, HUGE THANKS TO WOLF MASTER UCHIHA. You rock my socks **

**This chapter had quite a few timeskips, even though they are short periods of time.**

**READ! IMPORTANT! READ! READ READ-**

**Okay, so In this story, Rini is a weapons specialist, like Tenten, but also wishes to be an interrogation and Torture specialist when she grows up. Strange combination, but remember this.**

**The beginning of this chapter is….eh.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

**And now…..for the third chapter….**

Chapter 3

Meet Kashi

A lot of D rank mission's later

"That, my students, is how you climb a tree with no hands." Kakashi said as he finished his demonstration and pulled out his familiar orange book. "Now, you guys try, don't forget to mark your progress, and I'll be back in about an hour."

With that, Kakashi walked away, leaving us three Genin standing there with awestruck expressions on our faces and a small amount of 'this can't be that hard' rolling off of us. It was quiet for a few seconds as we all stood there; digesting what Kakashi just said and did.

"At least it is a good change of pace from the D rank missions." Shurui said, breaking the silence and pulling out a kunai from the kunai pouch so that he could mark his progress on the tree he was going to attempt to climb.

Yugana and I followed suit, becoming determined to reach the top. The three of us took a few steps back and looked around the training ground for a tree to climb. I picked out one that was right in front of me and began to run, concentrating on the chakra in my feet.

My right foot connected with the bottom of the tree, then my left, right, left, and then, as I placed down my right foot again, the tree cracked and I quickly marked the tree with my kunai before flipping off of it and landing with a small thud onto the ground.

I looked around to see Shurui, who had gotten about as far as me and had just flipped off of the tree, and Yugana who had gotten more than a half of the way up and was attempting again.

With the grace of a gazelle, Yugana ran up the tree, concentration clear on her face. She quickly made it past the halfway point, than to about 75% of the way there, until she reached the top of the tree and sat down on a nearby, sturdy branch.

Shurui and I stared on in awe at how quickly she did that. I honestly couldn't believe that she had gotten it so quickly, but my determination came into play now, and I _am _going to reach the top. No matter how lazy I am, determination always won out.

I looked over at Shurui, and he met my eyes. We gave each other small nods, as if acknowledging that now; we had to get this tree walking thing down. I held Shurui's gaze for a few more seconds before I turned to face the tree again, pulling my kunai into a sort of 'ready position'.

Sucking in a quick breath, I prepared myself to try again, and than I ran towards the tree, again concentrating chakra, and quickly beginning to climb the tree, reaching only four or five steps higher than my last try before I slipped off of the tree, quickly marking my progress before I landing on the ground with another thud.

I looked to see Yugana getting down from the tree she was in and sitting in front of it, looking ready to offer me and Shurui helpful 'tips' for the tree climbing. I chuckled silently, this girl was something else.

Next to me, A small thud was heard and I turned to see Shurui landing on the ground next to me. Gazing towards Shurui's tree, I saw that he had made as much progress as me, again, and I couldn't help but sigh.

"Dang it, this is going to be harder than I thought." I complained, pursuing my lips in annoyance. Shurui nodded before looking again at his tree, a strange sense of 'readiness' coming into the air around us. I, too, looked at my tree and got into my ready position again, ready to do this.

Then, I ran.

Break00000break00000

Few days later

Mission room

"For your next D rank, would you rather walk Mr. Kenshu's dogs or Help out Hana Inuzuka at the veterinarian office." Naruto said as he looked through a stack of D rank papers, a bored look on his face.

I looked over at my teammates who looked like they wanted to kill Naruto for trying to assign us another D rank mission. Yugana suddenly met my eyes and I saw a strange glint in the Aburame's eyes, a glint that I had quickly figured out that usually leads to something bothersome. I silently pleaded for Yugana not to do anything, but my plea's weren't answered as Yugana stepped forward, a look on her face that meant she was either going to do something extremely stupid or extremely helpful.

"Hokage-sama," Yugana began, drawing the eyes of every person in the room. "We, my team and I, are tired of these D rank Missions, like, really tired of them, and would like to request a C rank. Something more exciting and….just not a D rank. Uh….please?"

Shurui was currently staring at Yugana like he was deciding if he wanted to kill her or hug her, and I was probably looking the same way. The room we were in felt unusually stuffy right now, and I couldn't help but fiddle with my blonde hair to try and distract myself from the people that were staring at my team. I sincerely hoped no one would yell at Yugana for disrespecting the Hokage, even though Naruto never cared about stuff like that.

Naruto looked at us thoughtfully before a smile spread across his face and some sort of knowing look appeared in his eyes. A small chuckle escaped his lips before he looked at our sensei.

"Isn't this familiar, Kakashi?" Naruto asked our sensei, defiantly reminiscing about some old memories that my team and I didn't know anything about.

Kakashi just nodded, a smile seen from behind his mask and a reminiscing look in his one visible eye. I stared at him for a second, wondering what they were talking about, before classifying it as too bothersome to worry about.

"Well, Kakashi, it's up to you. Do you think that your team is ready?" Naruto asked, shuffling a few of the papers in front of him and waiting for Kakashi's response.

"Hm," Kakashi said, looking over me, Shurui and Yugana, and trying to decide if he should let us take a C rank. "I guess they are ready, as long as this C rank doesn't turn out like your first C rank, Naruto."

Naruto laughed even though the rest of us were confused. What could have happen on Naruto's first C rank mission that Kakashi didn't want to happen with us? Maybe someone died, but probably not or else Naruto wouldn't laugh about it.

"Let me see," Naruto said, looking through a stack of papers before pulling one out and examining it before nodding in approval, "here it is, you are going on a delivery mission. You are to deliver this scroll," Naruto waved a scroll that was on his desk in the air, showing us what it looked like, "to a man named Ryuu Ash in the Tea Country as soon as possible. It is going to a three to four days mission, including the travel there and back, so be prepared."

As Naruto finished talking, me and my team nodded in confirmation and Naruto tossed the scroll to Kakashi. I and my teammates were getting ready to leave, but Kakashi cleared his throat, calling our attention, and my team turned towards him, ready to hear what he had to say as our excitement and anticipation grew in all of us.

"You guys should go home and pack, and then meet me at the front gate in half an hour, got it?" Kakashi stated, meeting each of our eyes as he talked.

"Hai." We all answered, smiles present on our faces.

Before we broke apart to go pack, I turned towards my two team members and my smile widened further, as did theirs.

"This is going to be pretty awesome," I said, seeing the surprised faces of my teammates because I didn't call the mission bothersome. I couldn't be too predictable, now could I?

"I'm just glad that there are no more D rank missions," Shurui exclaimed happily, giving Yugana a happy look and me a look that seemed really foreign. It was a mix of happiness and something else that I couldn't quite place. Way to be confusing Shurui. "Although, Yugana, you could have gotten yelled at for talking like that to the Hokage."

Yugana shrugged her shoulders and I couldn't help but shake my head, denying that Yugana would have gotten in trouble. "Naruto doesn't care about stuff like that, Shurui."

Shurui shrugged his shoulders before Yugana's excitement overwhelmed her at an extremely random moment, causing her to let out a small squeal and pull me and Shurui into a group hug with her.

"Bug girl, please get off me." Shurui groaned, not liking how he was squished next to Yugana. I chuckled lightly, not really caring, before Shurui continued, "We better get going, we have been wasting a lot of time."

Even Yugana had to agree that Shurui was right, and we all left the mission room, ready to go prepare for our mission.

Break000000break0000

Rini's house

"I can't believe my daughter is going on her first C rank!" My mom practically screamed, causing my dad to give her an annoyed look.

"Temari, don't break her ear drums!" Dad said, shaking his head. My mom pointedly ignored him and pulled me into a tight embrace. I embraced her back but pulled away quickly, noticing the clock in the corner of the room that said I only had five minutes before I had to be at the gate.

My mom noticed the clock too, and quickly let me get to business. I strapped my newly stocked kunai pouch to my arm, made sure it had quite a few ration bars in it, and quickly checked to make sure that my fan was on my back. Being the weapons specialist that I was, I couldn't go out without my weapons, especially my prime weapons: my fan.

"I'll miss you guys but I have to go, even if this mission is awesome, it is still going to be both-" I started, only to get cut off by my mom.

"Don't you dare say bothersome!" My mom said, glaring at me.

"You told me not to say troublesome, like dad, you never told me not to say bothersome before now." I told her and I knew I was right.

"Why did you have to inherit your father's brains? Although, you haven't mastered tree walking yet, so maybe you didn't inherit enough." My mother said, patting my head in a typical motherly fashion. I shook off her hand, slightly peeved that she had to bring up how I still couldn't tree climb, before hugging her again and than turning towards my dad, whom I also hugged.

My dad quickly ruffled my hair and I couldn't help but mentally groan. What was with parents and touching your head? I quickly fixed my hair, using the white flower clip that is normally in it, and then I re-tied my forehead protector around my head, making sure that it wasn't going to fall off.

"Bye guys! Miss you!" I said quickly once I was done fixing my forehead protector. I waved one last goodbye to my parents before walking out the door and towards my first C rank.

Break000000break00000

The front gate.

"Everyone is packed and ready to go?" Kakashi asked us three Genin. We nodded, excited to get moving, and wishing that Kakashi would let us just start already. "Let's get moving then."

"C-rank mission, here I come!" Yugana cried out, pumping her fist in the air as we walked out of the gates and into the forest surrounding Konoha.

"Here _we_ come," Shurui corrected Yugana, "if you were on this mission alone, who knows what would happen?" I chuckled as Yugana gave Shurui an annoyed glare. Sometimes I wondered how we became good friends so quickly, but I think it all happened on the day of our introductions.

_ "Since I don't know any of you guys, you are going to introduce yourselves to me. Tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Our new sensei, Kakashi, told us. I was barely listening because I was wondering how you could understand him so clearly with that mask over his mouth. "You first, Hyuuga."_

_ Shurui glanced at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow before starting, "I am Shurui Hyuuga, I like writing, reading, running, cracking jokes, and just hanging out. I dislike people that are always quite and serious. My hobbies are pretty much all of my likes and my dream is to become an elite Jounin and write a book. Don't get too excited Kakashi, the book I want to write is going to be nothing like the pervy stuff you usually read. " Kakashi nodded, _not bad although he made fun of my book, _he thought._

_ "Your turn," Kakashi said, motioning towards Yugana who was fiddling with her forehead protector in a slightly distracted manner._

_ "Hey-a, I am Yugana Aburame. I like bugs, flowers, jokes, and just having fun. I dislike people that squash my bugs and people that are boring. My hobbies are collecting bugs and flowers, and my dream is to join the ANBU but not become all dull and serious like everyone else in the ANBU."_

_ Kakashi looked at Yugana strangely before speaking, "O-Okay, Girl with the fan, it's your turn." I frowned slightly at the nickname he used to address me. I know that he already knows that I am a Nara, so why not just 'Nara', or 'blondie', but girl with the fan was almost rudely generic. _

_ "I am Rini Nara and I like to watch stars, play Shogi, hang out with friends, and using my fan to randomly knock over things with a gust of wind when I don't deem it too bothersome, so not often. I strongly dislike anything bothersome and cloud watching, it just doesn't compare to star watching! My goal is to become a weapons specialist, like the famous Tenten, and my dream is to keep the weapons specialist title while becoming an Interrogation and Torture specialist." When I finished, everyone was staring at me with wide eyes._

_ "That's quite a dream you got there." Kakashi told me, staring at me a little strangely. "You won't be able to achieve it, though, unless you pass this test."_

_ "WHAT?"_

Break000000break00000

Farther in the forest, numerous hours later.

The sun was so far past the horizon that it was hard to believe it would rise tomorrow, and the rest of my team was fast asleep while I stayed awake, taking first watch. I would have normally never agree to take watch at all, but sleep seemed so far away, even now, because of one thought that kept nagging at me.

Tree walking.

I can't do it yet and it's so hard to believe. I know the Nara clan jutsu, elemental jutsu, and some other jutsu's that my mom and dad have taught me, but just not the bothersome tree walking which isn't even a jutsu, just an exercise. In a spur of the moment idea that banished all of my laziness, I jumped up from my spot on the ground and pulled out a kunai. Quickly picking out a random, nearby, tree, I turned to it and ran, pushing chakra into my feet.

My feet connected with the tree about three feet up until I suddenly slipped off of the tree, leaving a mark with the kunai on the bark. I stumbled onto the grass forest floor and grumbled in annoyance. This was already bothersome.

I had an inner debate going on, deciding if I should keep going or if I should stop. My will to keep going beat out my laziness and I tried again, running at the tree with full force.

Just to fall.

I ran again.

I fell.

Run.

Fall.

Run.

Fall.

Run.

Crash. Ow.

Run.

Fall.

"This is so hopeless," I huffed out, looking up into the sky that was barely seen through the dense foliage. Suddenly and truly unexpectedly, I felt a Chakra signature that was oddly familiar yet I couldn't quite place it.

"Hn, this is sad." A male voice said from the forest right in front of me. I glared in the general direction of the voice until a boy, about thirteen, stepped out from the trees. The male's dark black hair framed his face and seemed to be so dark that it blended in with the nighttime. His eyes were such a dark blue that it almost resembled black and had the same effect his hair had, while also drawing your attention to his well built body, medium height, and a scar from the left side of his jaw to his left eye.

"It isn't nice to revel in others failures." I shot at him, strengthening my glare and putting my hands on my hips for effect. I know that I should probably be more on guard but if this boy was going to cause me any harm, then he wouldn't have given away his presence and started a conversation with me.

"I never said I was nice." Unknown boy told me, stepping a little closer towards me.

"Ug, you're just another one of those bothersome boys that I just want to kill. If you aren't going to help me, please leave." I said, noticing that I just left him the offer to stay and help me tree climb even though I didn't know him. Oh well, if a fight began, Kakashi sensei is in the tent not ten feet away. How he hasn't woken up yet is almost beyond me, but then again, he is sleeping in the same tent as Shurui and I can hear Shurui's snoring from here.

"Then I guess I am going to help you master tree climbing." He said, stepping closer. A small smirk was apparent on his face and I couldn't help but smirk also.

"If you wish." I shrugged before putting away the previous kunai I was using and taking out a new, sharper one. "Now, what am I doing wrong?"

"The chakra you emit is too much, and when you realize that, you cut off the supply almost completely." Unnamed boy told me, an almost teacher-like tone in his voice.

"Okay," I said, thinking this through and connecting the dots, "So I don't send out a steady stream of Chakra. Is that all?" I raised and eyebrow and unnamed boy nodded and gestured for me to try the tree climbing again.

I took a small breath before getting into a ready stance, gripping my kunai tightly. I ran towards the tree and began to concentrate my chakra. I imagined myself drawing a straight line, if you put too much pressure into it, you ripped the paper and if you put in too little, the writing was faint and hard to see.

I quickly climbed higher and higher up the tree, a smile finding its way onto my face as I shot past all my past attempts.

I reached the halfway point of the tree and knew that I couldn't revel in my victory, I had to keep concentration or else I would fall.

75%

80%

85%

90%

95%

100%

I let out a gleeful laugh, so happy that I had reached the top of the tree. I had finally done it and it was all thanks to… to…I really need to find out that boy's name. Sooner than I would have liked, I jumped down from the tree and approached the boy, smiling like a maniac.

"Can I know my new hero's name?" I said, joking about the new hero thing. The boy smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Kashi. May I know your name?" The boy, now known as Kashi, said to me, his dark blue eyes staring into my black ones.

"Hey Kashi, I'm Rini." I told him, holding out my hand for him to shake. Tentatively, Kashi reached out and shook it, giving me strange look that I couldn't quite decipher. It seemed to be one of those expressions where someone thought that someone/thing was familiar but couldn't quite place. I quickly filed it away to analyze later.

"So, what'cha doing out here, Kashi?" I asked him as I sat down on the forest floor.

"I was training," Kashi told me, giving me a look that said 'I was until you came around.' I had to huff at that, he was the one that came to me.

"That's, bothersome," I said, Kashi's face flashed into one of those 'familiar but not' expressions before turning into a plain slate that is present a lot on Kashi's face. I raised an eyebrow, showing him that I noticed the expression. Kashi showed no recognition of my action and I decided to just keep a watch on him.

"You know you are going to have to keep tree climbing right? You can't only do something once and say you mastered it." Kashi told me, breaking out of our nonchalant conversation and sadly steering it towards training.

"Yea, I'm going." I said, standing up and stretching out my arms. I realized I was still holding my kunai and that I could have seriously hurt myself. I shrugged it off and prepared to tree climb again.

Break00000break

3rd person POV

Well into the night, Rini continued her tree climbing with Kashi watching. The two thirteen year olds talked and laughed, which was an unusual feat for Kashi. The boy found that he enjoyed this familiar girl's company, but he would never admit it.

Even though most of their conversations involved them teasing each other, the two teens enjoyed each others company.

The night dragged on and Rini grew tired, even with her enormous chakra reserves. It amazed Kashi that she could go on for so long, but he was oblivious to the fact that she was a jinchuriki so it explained a lot. Eventually, Rini grew a little too tired, and fainted from exhaustion, falling into Kashi's arms.

Kashi placed her in front of her team's tent, realizing that no one came out to relieve her of her watch. Deciding that it was probably one of her teammates that forgot to wake up, Kashi shrugged it off and left Rini, leaving her with a silent goodbye.

Rini woke up last the next day, the rest of her team finished packing up the campsite. They moved on quickly, no one questioning her exhaustion, all connecting it to some all night training session, but none suspecting her visitor. Rini was slightly suspicious of her team but shrugged it off as she walked, her wind wandering.

Wandering onto what exactly?

Well, Kashi of course. Who/what else?

**R&R**

**-Rini1Nara1**


End file.
